The new VegetaSei
by panchat
Summary: OC,4 strangers come to earth in serch of vegeta, vegetasei has been recreated and the surviving saiyens have gathered.But a simple problem seems to arise, one of these visitors is a very powerfull female, and she is in heat. Lemon! RR plz
1. introducing the new saiyens

Please read

Hi mina, I wanted to first greet my readers as this is my first story to be posted here. I had originally wanted this to be an insert you story but as I read the terms of agreement and noted that we weren't aloud to… the injustice of it all! Anyway, I had the idea while I was reading the fanfic's on this site and some things about mating caught my attention. So here is my question, who do you guys want to be mated to? Trunks or Vegeta XD (In my mind it's still an insert you and I am writing this for you guys)

Please oh pretty please review and give me your ideas, comments, flames even (try not to be too scary). The more I get the more I will want to update (no this is not a threat XD) Oh, and I also drew all the characters that are in there so if you want to see it I can send you a link in the upcoming chapters ( I can't draw dragon ball style so just bare with me ok XD)

Anyways on with the show!

Warning: lemon in later chapters as well as some lime, no like then post reviews and I may put a non lemon chap just for you!

As always, don't own dragon ball, never have and never will, sniff, but I do own Miraya and all the others oc in this fic as well as the idea.

_Italic_ is for thoughts

The new Vegeta-Sei

Introducing the new Saiyens

Miraya yawned, almost dislocating her jaw as a beast like sound escaped her.

"Your not bored are you Miraya?" she heard a joyful voice over the intercom.

"You know how much I hate these small cramping pods Taorei" She growled out.

The young lady passed a hand in your jet black spiky hair. Much like all saiyens, but hers had an interesting twist to it, there where dark purple highlights in it. She found herself twitching in annoyance when her dear childhood friend started giggling, followed closely by her younger brother Hiusen and Taorei's mate Paku. They had left the main ship in these capsules to head to earth followed by a few empty ones, leaving the ship around a planet called mars. She was by far the strongest saiyens as she had reached the S2 grade during her adolescent years ( this is in her mind, she does not know of the SS4 and SS5 levels, or that it is Goku and Vegeta that are tops). Her parents had been spared during the explosion of Vegeta-Sei nearly 30 years ago escaping on a shuttle along with many other saiyens, her parents had succumbed to an infernal fight between Freezer's goons, She had gained her first level that way and at the tender age of nine her brother was two years her junior, her second level was gained during her first mating dance when she single handedly killed three first class saiyens males She was 20 years old at that time, ever since that time she was sure to lock herself up when that particular time of year came.

"How much longer" Hiusen pouted.

"Two hours before we hit the atmosphere" Paku's cool calculating voice answered.

Miraya closed her eyes and breathed in deep, she could already smell the changes in her body's scent; she prayed to god that she was going to get out of there fast, her mating season was almost here and the last thing she wanted to do is dance with a male, her brother had insisted she not go on this trip but remain on the ship, she had refused. Miraya wasn't afraid of her brother, siblings where immure to the intoxicating smell of a female in heat, as was the already mated males. No, what worried her was the reaction of those other saiyens on earth. The computer had picked up 2 pure bloods and many half-breeds. Miraya knew what planet to go to but it failed to show her an exact location.

"How much longer"

"It's been fifteen minutes since you last asked, do the math and shut up brother" she seethed.

"… … How much longer?"

She glared at his ship threw her window while Taorei giggled and Paku sighed.

After Two grueling hours of trying to not blast her brother's ship to hell they finally landed in a barren desert. Getting out of the ships they gathered around her with happy smiles, well as happy as a saiyens lets it be.

"Shall we?" Paku asked smirking while his tail intertwined itself with his mates.

"Lets" Miraya smirked back.

She didn't even move a muscle as her energy began to rapidly rise, a white flame engulfing her body in the process, it slowly took on a golden tinge, she merely raised herself from the ground, raising her arms above her head wrist crossing, she shouted her power as her body shifted to it's first super saiya-jin form, a power wave shaking the earth around them.

The Z gang where having a barbeque at CC when they felt the huge power surge. Vegeta who was lounging at the side, as always, had jumped up in shock. One look to Goku was all it took for the mighty prince to blast off, the others following closely.

Vegeta's mind was tumbling. The energy that was almost drowning was of a super saiyen nature, but that was impossible! They where the only ones left damn it! He was the Prince of a near dead species, the leader of a grand total of 6 peoples, 7 if you counted Mirai! Did Mirai come back? No he knew where CC was.

Just as quickly as the power had surged it was gone, it did not mater though, they had pinpointed it and the 7 of them where on there way, Bra was coming out of curiosity, Pan was looking for a fight, and Goten was there because Trunks was there and vice versa, as for Goku and Gohan, well they where the only good fighters that could help Vegeta with what ever problem was now arising. They where under the impression that earth was under attack… again!

Miraya's brother had entered his space pod; she was waiting with her eyes closed and arms crossed. After sending out her invitation she had powered down and waited patiently for them to show. They where coming, she could feel them. When they finally where in sight she unfolded her arms and she found her muscles tensing. Her friend and her mate Paku had untangled tails and took on more dignified positions behind her. The brother looked on from inside his ship.

It was somewhat of a shock for the Z team to see three full blooded saiyens there, two females and one male; they felt three other presents but could not see them. Vegeta had landed not far the others taking on various stances behind Goku, who was behind Vegeta for once.

Miraya's eyes where on this man with the permanent scowl. It was him alright; the one she had spent her life looking for. As if on queue the three of them powered up to there strongest. Miraya had gone super saiyen and just watching there reaction gave her immense pleasure. _Good, now they know who they are dealing with_, she thought.

Vegeta was somewhat shocked, he had expected the male to be the source of the energy, but no it was the female! He was not sure how he should act with this, a look to his left told him Kakarot was very interested, a look to his right told him his son was near drooling, either that or he was shocked to see a girl with so much power. He found himself very agitated and annoyed so he powered up as a warning. And then to further the shock the three of them kneeled in front of him, all of them powerful, strong and proud as any saiyen should be. Vegeta looked on speechless, He was waiting for them to start talking but then remembered that the kneeling party had to wait for them to be addressed by the higher ranking saiyens, until then they would not utter a single word, as was the custom to show submission.

"Explain" he simply growled out.

Miraya simply opened her eyes and looked at the saiyen prince squarely in the eyes, and then she simply snapped her fingers and the gang saw a second male, this one exited one of the four capsules with a large black box. The male deposited the box at Vegeta's feet and went to his sisters left taking a kneeling position and keeping his eyes to the ground.

Vegeta eyed the box warily before kicking it open.

Oh no it's the end of the first chapter! What is in that box, who are the four saiyens and what do they want with Vegeta, wait a minute? Four! but Vegeta had sensed six? Will Trunks get laid? And what's this about dancing with a male? (Do the hokey pokey and turn yourself around?)

Tune in next chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

(ok so maybe I'm not that good at announcing the next chapter, but hey XD)


	2. Planet of the apes

This chapter is dedicated to RikuMaster, thank you very much for reviewing.

On with the second chap. Plz plz plz review, if I don't have at least 5 reviews then I call this story quits and start a new one! (Ok it's a lie but I still want 5 reviews)

How old they are in my story, I'm just throwing numbers around, I don't care about original DB timeline.

Trunks 26 Pan 17 Holden 7

Miraya 23 Bra 16

Goten 25 Vegeta 50

Hiusen 21 Goku 51

Taorei 27 Gohan 39

Paku 30 Twins (Dante and Iseria) 3 months old in womb

The new Vegeta-Sei

Planet of the apes

_Italic_ is for thoughts

( ) is when I am adding a personal comment to help you understand

"Explain" he simply growled out.

Miraya simply opened her eyes and looked at the saiyen prince squarely in the eyes, and then she simply snapped her fingers and the gang saw a second male, this one exited one of the four capsules with a large black box. The male deposited the box at Vegeta's feet and went to his sisters left taking a kneeling position and keeping his eyes to the ground.

Vegeta eyed the box warily before kicking it open.

Vegeta eyed the content; his heart seemed ready to burst out. He took out an armor that was richly designed and very good quality, on it was the royal crest of Vegita-Sei. Next was a long piece of cloth, a cape, and finally a simple gold circlet. He eyed the four saiyens warily.

"What does this mean?" He asked as he took the circlet in his hands.

"Vegita-Sama, my name is Miraya; this is Paku, Taorei and my brother Hiusen. We have come in search of our Lord and King so he can reclaim his throne"

"Throne to what? Vegeta-Sei is gone and so are the saiyens and" Trunks blurted out but he was interrupted by the kneeling woman before them.

"You are wrong." Miraya stated boldly while her brother had started growling at the lavender haired young man.

All of them where interrupted as Two ki signatures seemed to spike simultaneously. Taorei winced and her mate Paku had snaked his tail and intertwined it with hers. This did not slip past Vegeta, it was easy to see that they where mated, and as for the 2 ki signatures that where right before him but could not see…

"Onna, stand" he ordered Taorei

She did as she was told under the watchful gaze of her mate. Taorei was gentler than the normal saiyen, more delicate and dainty, her presence was like a good fire after a cold day. But like they all had grown to know her, she was still a saiyen of the second class and there for, quite dangerous when angered. Vegeta smirked, yes the two other Ki signatures where coming from her. He eyed her belly and smiled at the slight roundness of it. The woman was pregnant with powerful offspring. The Ki spiked again.

"I think they are pleased to meet you, your highness" Taorei spoke softly while stroking her belly.

Vegeta smirked and then looked at the young male that was kneeling beside the young female and looked at her with pride and love.

"Come, we go back home so this onna can rest" Vegeta finally spoke.

Goku smiled and he launched himself to the sky followed closely by the rest of them. Miraya had caught the wandering gaze of a female blue haired demi-saiyen on her brother and his own gaze on the black haired woman but shrugged it off as she herself had attracted the unwanted attention of the lavender haired male, god he smelled bad, positively wreaked. Vegeta seemed to eye her warily, he knew. Damn it all he knew of her condition. She growled as the lavender haired boy had approached her, probably to offer assistance or something. She did not wait any longer before shooting off like a rocket followed closely by her companions.

Once they had entered CC and had been introduced to everyone it was now time for the explanations towards the many questions that would arise. Miraya had been oddly silent during the introductions but now it was time to talk.

"When Vegita-Sei had exploded, there was enough time for many ships to escape while the more powerful saiyens fought, and there where many other saiyens on missions. My father had taken it upon himself to gather all the saiyens and to search for you" she looked at Vegeta while she was sitting on one of the many couches in the spacious living room "We where a scant 200 saiyen survivors"

Vegeta was wrapped up in the explanation as well as all the others involved. He felt something close to guilt that he had never bothered to find any survivors beside Napa that was already with him and Raditz that he knew was on mission not far from the doomed planet. Taorei smiled "Miraya's father gathered and lead the surviving saiyens, the 200 survivors had of course mated and now, we have come across a habitable planet that we call home"

"And where is this father of yours" Gohan asked clearly interested.

Hiusen scratched the back of his head as his big sister looked at the demi-saiyen head on "he's dead" came the blatant reply.

Gohan was embarrassed; Vegeta raised an eyebrow, as did Trunks, the female saiyen known as Taorei just smiled,

"Miraya's parents as my own and many other saiyens fought with an icea-jin named Snow; she took over freeza's empire and attempted to get rid of us. This was 6 years ago."

Vegeta shifted somewhat uncomfortably. It was nagging him, that smell… he knew very well what that meant, but it was still too faint, only he and Goku had noticed, judging by the look in his equals eyes, the way he stayed pointedly beside the onna chichi. The others that where not full blooded saiyens could not pick it up yet, but in a few days time…all hell would break loose.

"Why are you here?" He suddenly found himself asking.

"Umm, I thought we already answered that" Hiusen pondered.

Vegeta did not bother to reply, merely kept looking at the eldest female, she was far from being a "normal" saiyen, for starters she had purple eyes and her short hair flared out at the top but went down on her temples in straight spikes, a few strands covered and framed her face. She had a strong build with a body armor that held the crest of Vegeta Sei. As well as a long large purple sash that was tied at an angle around her hips and fell to sweep over the floor, normally saiyens steered clear of clothing other then their armor because it generally got in the way when they fought, so he had deduced that either she was incredibly powerful, as she had herself ascended to super saiyen or incredibly stupid to willingly have a handicap.

She sighed. I knew he'd ask

"Because, when father died I took care of leading the empire or what was left of it, and then I vowed to find you. It would not have been enlightening for me to stay behind. I promise to leave as soon as possible… as to not cause any… unwanted trouble"

"Unwanted trouble, don't be stupid, stay with us as long as you like" Trunks finally spoke up, giving his famous charming smile.

He was slightly startled when she just stared at him frowning, eewwww was all she could think of.

"Why are you not mated yet?" Vegeta asked, genuinely interested, surely a female like her would produce first class offspring, given the proper mate.

"Nobody has been able to defeat me, she simply stated" leaning back on the couch with a smirk.

"Defeat?" Goten asked

"When a female saiyen goes into heat, she literally throws the males around her into a state of blood thirst, the male will fight the female and try to defeat her, and the female will fight to kill the male" Paku simply stated making the second generation of saiyens gulp.

"How old are you?" Trunks asked "and at what age does this… kick in?"

"I'm 23, and it kicks in when a female reaches her 20ieth birthday. So I have done 3 dances, I spent my third dance under quarantine, my 2 previous dances had been… bloody. I'm unfortunately approaching my fourth dance" She had noticed that the 2 half breed females where paying close attention. "The more powerful the female, the more males she attracts"

There was an uncomfortable silence, Miraya knew what she had to ask, and so did Vegeta and the others. She had never meant to come and rip families apart, but it had to be said.

"Who will be leaving for Vegeta-Sei, and will you do us the honors of taking your place as king?" she finally addressed Vegeta.

"I'm not leaving earth… I'm staying here"

Miraya turned to see the one called Gohan; he was holding the ningen female close to him.

"I'd like to go" Goten spoke up after a few moments" that is, if Trunks goes"

"Perhaps we should sleep on it, and then give out our decision in the mourning" Paku spoke up finally after an uncomfortable moment.

The rest of the senshi agreed to this and they all piled out of the capsule corp. Home, leaving five full blooded saiyens, 2 half breeds and 1 human to look at each other. Finally Bulma asked Bra to show their guests to their rooms. She, on the other hand, had to talk to a certain prince. Vegeta was going to leave, she was sure of it, and Bulma found herself very sad.

Few another chapter done ok guys reviieewwww!!!!!!

I need it to live and breathe! Like the intro said, plz I want 5 reviews! It's not hard to click on the button and tell me to take a long walk of a short peer!( kidding, I hope o.0)


	3. You stink!

Teehee, yay I got more reviews! I have 3 of them so far. So this chapter is dedicated to:

RikuMaster, dragonfly, lise

I love you all for reviewing! I still want 5 reviews before I post chapter 4!

So on with chapter 3 of my story

The new Vegeta-Sei

You stink!

(I will have to make markers, because right now there are a whole pile of things happening at the same time, so I will use this ­­ to mark it off )

Vegeta entered the room, he felt heavy, not in the sense where one is overweight, but in the sense that you where depressed. If Vegeta ever felt like this then his first reaction would have been to jump in the GR and train himself to death, but such a solution would not get rid of the problem at hand. He striped his shirt and tossed it in the hamper, usually he would just throw it where ever and ignore Bulma's whining about having to pick up after him all the time, but well, depressed monkey syndrome was quite powerful.

He sat on the king sized bed and stared at his folded hands. Who would have thought that the possibility of leaving this planet to take his rightful place as king would be so hard?

Bulma entered the room after him and after closing the door she leaned on it, sighing and watched Vegeta, wondering what to do.

On the first hand she wanted to scream and yell that he was heartless to just entertain the thought of leaving her. But with that came the aftermath, it would only make Vegeta more determined to leave her. Giving him a reason to leave was the last thing on her mind.

Then there was option number 2, outright say what she thought, in a nice way. It was not hard to understand what must be going on in his head after all, discovering that there were many more survivors to you species, shock was no where near appropriate to describe the feelings you felt.

(A/N ahem, here is my question, why did they not use shenron to resurrect the planet and the dead anyway?)

"So, what are you thinking" Bulma managed to whisper after a long moment.

Vegeta leaned back taking a deep breath before letting it go.

"I was thinking about many things" Vegeta said, trying to avoid the subject. He was a pro on the battlefield, but like all saiyens, he was not the swiftest thing when it came to problems of the heart. One of the reasons he always settled his disputes with Kakarot threw combat was because he was not very good at expressing himself.

"Are we mated?" Bulma could not help it; it was a question that was nagging her since they brought it up earlier.

Vegeta looked at his hands again, shaking his head "no, you would not be able to secrete the hormones that produces those effects." Then he turned to the picture on the nightstand.

It was a picture taken 26 years ago, Vegeta was dressed in a tux his arms folded as he looked away from the camera, a scowl on his face beside him stood Bulma in a flowing white dress, she had her arm wrapped around him, a big smile on her face as she held her bouquet of flowers to her chest.

"You did insist we get married, you said it was the human equivalent of mating" he said as an afterthought.

Bulma smiled, He had just said, in his own way, that he would not leave her. She jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll send the boy to become king" he smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

"WHAT!" Bulma shrieked "you are not sending my son off to Dende knows where!"

"Look woman! He is going over there to become king and that's final!"

"Over my dead body your not!" Bulma screamed

Needless to say the night for them was spent arguing over whether or not Trunks should be sent as the new king, things where back to normal between them, as Vegeta was somewhat happy of this.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Trunks walked to his room, more then a little moody of the day's events. Crystel had dumped him, SHE had dumped HIM. Ladies and gentlemen the world has gone insane! Women would practically crawl on hands and knees to go out with him; he was booked with dates… till the New Year! And SHE had DUMPED him! Then his mother had the fantastic idea of a BBQ to take his mind of being rejected, thank god for that.

Trunks closed his bedroom door and kicked his shoes off. Then 4 complete strangers, all of them saiyens pop up and say: hi, leave everything behind and oh, Vegeta here's your crown, Amen.

He growled and stripped his shirt. Then that woman, Miraya had glared at him and bared her teeth when he went to say hi to her. And she smelled… weird. He noticed his father take his distances, and Goku had practically glued himself on Chichi, weird much?

He stepped out of his pants and boxers and headed for the bathroom. Then for Dende knows what reason they started to talk about mating. Why on earth would they talk about that? He, naturally had been interested, until that guy Paku said that it would throw the guys in a state of blood lust and the girls would want to kill the guy, oh yeah I feel the love!

He turned the tap on and adjusted to temperature of the shower. 3 dances, the woman had gone threw, 3 dances and was undefeated, unmated… and probably still a virgin. He smirked, must be… frustrating.

Trunks stepped in the large stall. Sure she was attractive… well attractive as they get when women are muscle bound. He had once asked his father why he was with his mother; somehow Vegeta did not seem the grateful type. His all knowing pompous answer was that she, Bulma, was strong. Of course he laughed; his mother had problems opening a jar of pickles on her own! But that was a bad move; he had ended up being a semi-permanent part of the GR wall. Saiyens are attracted to powerful counterparts, he had said, not only the body, but the mind and spirit as well, Bulma, like Chichi, Videl, Pan and Bra, where all strong in their own way.

Trunks grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a liberal amount in his palm before lathering up his long lavender coloured hair (A/N: I hate him with short hair!) maybe this was why he was always bed hopping with a different girl every week. They where all, granted, easy to get, but they where also weak and pliable, shallow and materialistic. He would get bored with them half way threw their first date! Spend half an hour with them and you already knew their life story. How dull could it get!

He rinsed out the shampoo and applied the conditioner, letting it stay in his hair as he took the bar of soap and a wash cloth, scrubbing his body down. That was why he loved hanging out with the second generation, at least Pan and his sister Bra where exiting, although he would never dream of going out with Pan, she was like a sister to him. And it was good because Pan had discovered that the love she felt for him was the same love she held for her brother/uncle Goten.

Trunks rinsed off his body and the conditioner in his hair. He thought back to the last thing that was said, Goten would always be his trusty sidekick, Bra would not want to go, she was not a saiyen at heart. He was not really that positive he wanted to stay, it was boring here. Spending his days running CC was just plain dull for his tastes. But then again, all the fighting and stuff, would that not weir him down too?

Trunks stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist taking another one to dry his hair and body. Well one thing was for certain, Goku was probably not going, Gohan was a definite no, Pan would want to go just for the adventure, she had loved her time out in space with him. His dad, well, if his mother had it her way she would tie him to the bed until the gests left so he could stay, Bra would die if she was to spend a week without loading the company credit card and Goten would go if he went.

He grabbed his toothbrush and tooth paste. Well, one thing was for sure, he grimaced as he started to brush his teeth. He would have to find out what Miraya's problem was. Why the hell would she make such a face after he had offered for her to stay as long as she liked, ok so maybe the charming smile was overkill, but still.

He flipped of the light to the bathroom off and walked to bed. Tomorrow was another day.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bra had escorted the guests to a separate part of the huge castle like house. Paku and Taorei where put in a master bedroom, Hiusen was put in another bedroom, although smaller then Paku and Taorei's bed room. Then she had escorted Miraya to the last room at the end of the hallway.

After seeing to their needs and bringing them each a platter of food that could feed an army Bra had retreated to her room.

She closed her door and jumped on her bed, bearing her face in a pillow.

"This is so not fair!" she whined.

Bra rolled over on her back and glared daggers at the ceiling. So many things had happened in the last 6 hours. She had learned that she would go threw something called the mating dance at the age of 20, and that because she was not all that powerful she would probably be unwanted by the male population of her fathers species, she tried to get Hiusen's attention many times over the conversation, but his eyes seemed to be glued on Pan. It seemed Pan could not get the attention of a human boy even if her life depended on it but she could have all the saiyen males at her feet if she wanted it. It was only fair she supposed.

Well, she would not leave earth. Of course she would feel lonely without pan there, and if Trunks left then so would Goten… ok so maybe she could leave with them. But then… no shopping!

"AAAARRGGHH!"

She threw the pillow on the wall. She huffed and crossed her arms. Ok she was officially screwed one way or another!

"if I can make trips to earth once every 2 month to spend a killer shopping spree, then I guess it can be fine" she huffed.

Then it occurred to her that if her brother left then she would have to run CC. and she became president at the tender age of 16…. Yeah right.

Bra suddenly sat bolt upright, give the company back to mother, and have mother instruct Gohan on how to run it. Videl was pregnant again! Better give it over to a family friend then the board of directors!

"Brilliant!"

Bra changed and went to bed very pleased of her plan and mentally prepared to not be able to go shopping every other day. Unless she stimulated the new Vegeta-Sei's economy! Oh to be cursed with such a mind!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Miraya walked over to her bed. She had done it; she had found Vegeta-sama and the last saiyens. She had made her fathers dream come true.

She took off her armour and put it on a chair, and then she untied the long purple sash around her waist holding it against her heart she smiled.

"I did it"

She opened her purple eyes and looked around the room, placing the sash on the table she stripped off her gloves and thigh high sand colure boots. Wearing only the black bathing suit style clothing (it looks like a bathing suit but the top goes up around her neck like a turtle neck muscle shirt) She walked around eying the different objects. She stretched her arms above her head and entered the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow and went in to investigate.

Soon she knew how to operate the shower and she had read all the labels on the many bottles that where now strewed around the small room.

After taking a shower she went back in the room dressed once more in her body suit, locked the door, not that that could ever stop a male, and went to bed for a night of fitful sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next morning Vegeta had woken up bright and early, taking a shower before waking up Bulma. He then exited the bedroom to go wake up the rest of the occupants of this house, Bra was woken gently, Trunks was threatened with a ki-blast and a big bang and the gests where woken up with a slight knock on the door. He did however hurry up when he came to Miraya's room. The power of the smell had almost doubled over night.

Vegeta went back to the kitchen to find Bulma making breakfast over the industrial size stove, scramble eggs, ham, bacon, toast, orange juice and over 10 different types of jams. Normally they would just pay a cook but he was not due to arrive for another 2 hours. Bulma always liked making everyone breakfast.

As everyone stated to pile in the kitchen, bar in a purple top with baby blue pyjama bottoms and bunny slippers, Trunks was behind her wearing a muscle shirt and sweat pants he grumbled a good morning while scratching his head.

All of them sat at the table while Bulma was finishing up with the army size breakfast. Hiusen came in smelling the air like a starved man.

"It smells delicious" He smiled walking up to the stove to pick up a piece of ham.

Bulma slapped his hand away with the spatula and pointed at the table where the others where grinning. So walking over with a beaten puppy look he took a seat just as Paku, Taorei and Miraya came in.

"The evil onna is keeping the food hostage" Hiusen whined to Paku just as they where sitting down.

"I'm sure you will live brother" Miraya said with a grin on her face.

Taorei and Bra giggled, while the rest of the male population smirked, grinned or laughed which ever they did best.

Breakfast was spent mostly in silence as everyone scarfed down the mountain of food (honestly where do they put it?) after picking up the dishes Vegeta cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone had by then either called or showed up to announce if they where leaving of staying.

Gohan was staying, Goku as well. Goten simply stated that if Trunks left the so did he. Pan was going (she had spend the evening fighting with her father for the permission to go) and so Pan was there sitting beside Bra and Taorei with all her stuff. Goten was sitting beside Trunks and Hiusen. Miraya was leaning up against the wall behind the 2 girls and her best friend.

"I'm going to be staying" Vegeta said after a moment of silence. "Trunks will take the throne in my place"

"WHAT!" Trunks had practically jumped out of his skin. The old man was practically kicking him in the space pod without asking him what he wanted!

"Vegeta-sama, I don't think that is a good idea" Miraya stated calmly. She was just as surprised as Trunks was.

Now Trunks did not know whether or not to be angry with the woman for implying he would not be a good leader or to thank her for being on his side against his own father.

"And why is that?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow at the saiyen woman.

She simply looked at him frowning.

"Because you stink" came the brutally honest answer. Taorei was sweat dropping Bra and Pan had dissolved into fits of laughter, Hiusen was mumbling something beside him. And the rest of them simply smirked.

"I… what!" Trunks stuttered. "For your information I took a shower yesterday!"

"If you where to go to the planet with us then every female would want to tear you limb from limb" Miraya growled out "you smell bad and it's repulsive!"

"What she means to say is that there are at least 7 different female odours on you right now, if not more" Paku said in his all knowing teacher tone of his. "Females… tend to be very possessive and reserved when it comes to mating."

Vegeta was laughing on the inside, and also very pissed off. His son's human side had tainted him. But that little problem will hopefully be solved sooner then expected.

"He is going there and that is final" Vegeta snapped at the bickering duo.

"Then I guess that means I go too" Goten said with a huge grin.

"And me" Bra put in "provided that I get to come back often to go shopping!"

Pan laughed at the last part. Miraya smiled before nodding. The rest of the day was spent packing, fighting and ordering. Bulma was sad that her 16 year old baby was leaving her but she was coming back to visit often. So it was not too bad.

Miraya on the other hand, had planed to go back to the ship first thing tomorrow. She did not want to enter a dance with anyone, and she was too closes. She had seen the control it took for Vegeta not to attack her so she would not risk it.

Yay! Another chapter! Thank god for nutella! It helps with my writers block XD

So yeah, 5 reviews and I mean it this time!

Next chapter is the mating dance!


	4. Shall we dance?

Hey all thank you very much for the reviews! I love you all (group hug) when I get writers block or get depressed I just read what you guys write and I feel happy again XD

Dedicated to:

Chaotic Symphony, Wendycity09, Johnny,

Lately it has come to my attention that my saiyens are not named after the traditional vegetable, fruit and food names. Well I burst out laughing and my dear friend just stared at me. At which point I started mimicking a serious action scene and then killed the intense mood by calling the almighty saiyen Brussels sprout! She got my point, no offence to you hard core carrot fans out there; even boxer boy is kind of funny XD

And also 2 people voted for the couple and it is Miraya and trunks wohoo!

Oh and if you guys can tell me where we can post ORIGINAL stories on this site, I would be very grateful I have 2 stories that I would like to post but I can't find original stories categories, hmm.

Shall we dance?

Miraya closed the door to her room; it was just past diner when she had slipped away from everyone. She was growing quite restless as the day went on. She had spent the day with Bulma organizing supplies for the trip, as well as a commercial trade between Vegeta Sei and CC. They had already piled up many crates in capsules for the ride back by the time noon arrived.

Goten, Paku, Trunks, Hiusen and Vegeta where training in the GR room and getting along swimmingly with a few bruises and black eyes. Goten had noticed Paku's mild resemblance to himself and Goku, Paku had just smirked and told the demi-saiyen that they where distant relatives as Bardock was his fathers cousin. After diner Vegeta had sent Goten home to pack and gave him explicit orders to not come back before lunch.

She smiled remembering the conversation that had taken place amongst the girls, Pan, Bra and Taorei where giggling and having girl talk about mating when she had entered the room. Miraya had doubled over laughing when Taorei had a dreamy expression on her face, recalling her mating dance when she had almost ripped Paku's arm clear out of its socket. Both girls looked shocked and horrified. They had a lot to learn about Taorei, and about saiyens for that mater. True they where not the blood thirsty race they use to be, having realized that they could not survive by killing others as well as each other, they had become more civilized in a way.

Miraya had made a point to steer clear of the males all day. If it had not been for Vegeta-sama's order she would already be gone and quarantined in space to make sure she did not initiate or get the males attention.

She sighed and straightened up from her leaning position against the door. Striping down she walked towards the bathroom, maybe washing her body could take some of the scent away.

Once she had thoroughly washed herself she dressed in her body suit and started to pace the room, after half an hour of just pacing she finally sighed and went to bed resigned and hoping nothing would hapen.

Trunks had just excused himself from the family room where everyone was watching a movie. The day for them was rather confusing. Goten, his father and himself seemed to be more on edge. Paku and Hiusen seemed to be the only ones who where not annoyed by the slightest thing. He had, not so accidentally, broken Goten's jaw and Vegeta had dislocated his shoulder… twice! Needless to say, Paku had wisely suggested stopping the training and doing something a bit more relaxing so they had gone out flying instead. It was weird, the more distance they put between CC and themselves the more relaxed they felt, and it was quite the opposite when they came back. Vegeta had train tracks on his forehead and the three of them seemed very jumpy. Paku, Hiusen and Vegeta of course knew what was going on; the smell Miraya was giving off was slowly putting them in a state of blood lust. The difference was that although the smell was strong for a full blooded, it was still faint for a half blood. They still felt edgy and jumpy, but the 2 youths did not fully understand why. So the need to do non violent things to stay sane and alive was very important.

Trunks was surprised when his father had literally thrown Goten out when he had taken the last piece of pizza. Of course Miraya had retired to her room by then and Bra was just staring at Goten as if he had thrown his clothes off and decided to pole dance for them all. Goten did not have a mean bone in his body and here he had growled at Trunks for something as ridiculous as a piece of pizza, and the worst part was that he would have beaten the crap out of his best friend because he had felt threatened.

Trunks got changed and got in bed closing his eyes he went into a fitful sleep.

Vegeta, Bra and Bulma where in the kitchen, Bra was somewhat upset that her father had kicked Goten out on a death threat and Vegeta was more then annoyed of Bra's whining, declared he was going off to bed, Bulma sighed and followed him to their room. Bra grumbled something about retarded monkeys and slowly made her way to her own room. Paku, Taorei and Hiusen had also gone to bed.

Trunks had woken up barely fifteen minutes after falling asleep. He couldn't sleep, something was bugging him and it was driving him nuts. He got out of bed and headed for the door; he didn't even respond to his sister's question and didn't even flinch when she had called after him, using the dreaded boxer boy pet name. He walked down the hallway and up the stairs, leaving a confused bra.

He found himself walking down the hallway to the guest wing of the huge house, the closer he got to the source of the smell the more he seemed different, what was once a determined face had changed. Trunks was growling low his throat, his canines had lengthened and his eyes had become like those of predators, wild and untamed. He stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway; his whole body seemed to be humming, he needed something, and it was just beyond the door.

Nightmares, if someone was to lay their eyes on the sleeping woman in the bed they would immediately think she was having nightmares. Her body was flushed and the sheets where tangled.

Miraya suddenly woke up startled; the door had been turned to saw dust in a mater of seconds. She narrowed her eyes at the silhouette in the doorway before her eyes glazed over, much in the same way Trunks had.

Trunks was just staring at the form in bed before he let out a deep rumbling growl and then he lost all conscious thought, he was no longer Trunks the demi saiyen, he was now a male saiyen fighting for his right to mate a female in heat. And he would be damned if he lost.

Miraya growled back as Trunks jumped for her, in one fluid motion she rolled out of bed and out of reach. Trunks snarled at the resistance and jumped for her again but was thrown back threw the bedroom wall as her fist connected with his jaw. Trunks fell heavily in the GR that was on the other side of the wall. Miraya jumped threw the gaping whole, intent on ripping Trunks head off.

Down below the two fighters met each blow with a block and it was not long before the whole house was up, only the 3 travelers did not bother to go see what was going on, Bulma had shrieked when she came running in the GR followed closely by Bra and Vegeta.

"Do something!" Bulma cried looking at Vegeta desperately.

"You know very well what will happen if I 'do something' woman!" Vegeta retorted, fist clenched and body shaking.

The smell Miraya was giving off was beating his control to a bloody pulp and his resolve was wearing down. If he was to intervene then it would be one of many possible endings, he or Trunks marked the female, or the Female killed one or both of them.

He heard Bulma gasp and Bra cry out to her brother, Vegeta snapped back to what was happening.

Miraya had grabbed Trunks throat, she was now SS2, electricity pulsed around her body and Vegeta was now having second thoughts about letting Trunks fight her alone, she never said anything about the second level, only briefly mentioning reaching the first level. This was not good.

Miraya threw Trunks Skyward, he slammed painfully on the GR ceiling, she followed that by a rather large ki blast and Trunks went threw the ceiling. She shot after him and they started to fight in the air. Trunks had gone super saiyen but did not have the upper hand. Their fighting soon brought them to a less crowded place on the outskirts of the city.

Trunks threw a left hook and Miraya caught it before kneeing him in the head. Trunks recovered quickly, grabbing her ankle he sped downward slamming her in a mountain side. Miraya was winded but recovered before Trunks could sink his teeth in her flesh. She slammed her palm under his chin, throwing him off her. He landed on his back and cried out in pain when she jumped on him, knees in his gut.

Trunks was growing very annoyed and angry. He was loosing and he did not like it. Right now she was taking her pleasure in beating him up. He caught her fist before it connected to his face but was thrown into a mountain not a split second later. He felt such rage; he would not be denied his right. He screamed in sheer rage causing the remainder of the mountain to explode in pieces.

Miraya had been thrown back by the force of the shock wave. Her eyes widened as Trunks emerged, hair longer and electricity fusing his being. She cried out in anger and charged him. Every hit she sent him was blocked, just as she blocked every hit he sent her.

Trunks grabbed her foot when she tried to kick him and threw her skyward followed by a volley of ki blast and then shot after her. Miraya was so concentrated on avoiding the energy blast that she did not see Trunks come up behind her; He grabbed her in an arm lock type bear hug. She howled in rage at being caught by surprise and threw her head back intent on head bashing the insolent male and inadvertently exposing her throat in the process.

Trunks avoided her violent head bash but did not miss the opportunity. He quickly grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side. She gave off an angry cry that quickly changed to one of surprise and pain. Trunks had sunk his teeth in the hook her neck and held her tightly as she tried to resist him, his growling soon turned to a purring sound when she had calmed down panting heavily.

When Trunks finally released her she reached back and grabbed a fist full of his long yellow spiky hair and threw him with all her strength to the ground below. Trunks cried out in rage when he hit the ground forcefully, but that cry was also turned to one of surprise and pain as she herself forced his head to the side and sank her teeth in his neck sealing their mark.

Once she had released him Trunks had grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back, pining her to the ground with his body.

(A/N: Ok all of you non perverts out there close your eyes and wait for the next chapter! LEMON)

Miraya squirmed under his weight; he merely growled and started playfully nipping her neck, collar bones and shoulders. He purred when she mewled as he licked his bite mark. His hand wandered downward and cupped her breast and he smiled when he herd her moan, the smiled turned to a toothy frown, clothing, it was such a nuisance!

Before Trunks hand went to her body suit fully determined to rip it off, he found himself on his back, with his mate on top of him. Miraya has pushed his wrists above his head. Trunks frowned and tried to get free but the pressure on his wrists increased and he was rewarded with a hiss, he growled baring his teeth at her but she only looked at him and uncovered her own fangs in much the same way, Trunks was only slightly amused by her lack of submission.

Miraya let her fingers trail from his shoulders to his navel and then put her hand on his stomach; she let a wave of ki wrap Trunks body, disintegrating his already torn clothing. Trunks raised an eyebrow at his sudden nakedness but took her moment of concentration and flipped her over and fought with her for the dominating position. She yelped when her body suit was ripped away and thrown carelessly to the side. Trunks leaned in and pressed his lips to her own, Miraya was surprised and a little confused, kissing was something humans did, so naturally she did not know of this custom. Trunks slowly brought her to play with him, teaching her and coaxing her. He released his grip on her wrists and his hand found their way down her body, enjoying her squirming when he grazed her side, playfully realising that she was ticklish. He purred in approval when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her tail had wrapped itself around his leg. He raised her legs on either side of him while nibbling her neck making her moan again.

In one swift motion Trunks had slid into her body, ripping the barrier that was there. He felt her body stiffen but was pleased when she did not cry out. Saiyens where use to pain, when one had every bone in their body broken, beaten to a bloody pulp, this sort of pain was considered a bit shallow, granted it still hurt, but it was nothing compared to the bashings they where use to receiving. Trunks still waited for her to get use to him, even with his wild saiyen side fighting to finish claiming her as his.

When the grip around his neck and leg lessened he took a shaky breath and pulled out a bit, testing, he growled when he heard her mewl and slid back in, only to be rewarded with a gasp. His arms wrapped around her body possessively securing her as he set a steady pace. She had buried her face in the crock of his neck as she rode the pace he had set. Her body was demanding more and she found herself growling and digging her nails in Trunks shoulders.

Trunks quickened his pace finally giving in to the wild need, he bit back down on her neck, and although this time he did not pierce the skin, and groaned. He held his eyes shut tightly fighting himself for one last ounce of control.

Miraya was driving him over the edge with every little sound she was making, and the little coherent thought that was still slightly human found that he enjoyed this, she was far more receptive then all his past lays. The hunger he felt for her was genuine and unlike all the other women he had previously bedded he was actually enjoying the act. And then something his father said had resurfaced in what little coherent thought he has left, saiyens where attracted to powerful opposites, he was never truly satisfied because all the other women where weak.

She felt the heat curl up in her gut as he increased his tempo and she found herself desperately looking for her bearings but could find none, she was lost to everything but him. The pressure built and every muscle in her body seemed to stiffen as she held her breath.

Trunks felt her stiffen, just a few more thrusts and he was rewarded with an earth shattering cry, he felt her whole body shiver from the strength of her release and he tightened his grip around her finally letting go of his battered control he let himself fall over the edge and came, muffling his own cries in the crock of her neck.

They both laid there panting, he was too exhausted to notice the new senses that assaulted his hazy mind, he felt her relax under him and he raised his head as her eyes closed, falling asleep, too exhausted from the fight and the energy drain from mating with such a strong male. He watched her for a while before he eased himself beside her and gathering her to him.

. so how was it? I spent the whole week rewriting this damn chapter XD and I did not get 5 reviews for the last chapter. Come on guys it's not that hard to press on the little button and take a minute to comment on the story.

So yeah 5 reviews before I post the next chapter

Glomps readers


	5. till death do you part

Haha, ok I got 4 reviews from the same person and I never said I needed five reviews from different people, so here it is XD oh and by the way I have 400 hits to the story, with about 12 reviews so far, it's about 1 review every 33 hits. Hmm come on guys' reviieewww!!!!!!!!

Dedicated to:

bi01

And yeah, I repeat my question, where can I post original fics? I have two originals that are very good, 'Summers day' and 'We shall be gods' the first is with centaurs and the second is a sort of an elf quest story that I co-wrote with 2 of my friends.

Till death do you part.

Trunks groaned and lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the sun, he moaned again when the simple action caused a mini-tidal wave of pain. 'What happened to make me so sore' he absently thought rolling over. His hand went to scratch the back of his head and his fingers brushed his throat by accident and he felt 4 small holes of dried blood, his eyes suddenly snapped open. He tried to sit up but his body screamed in protest. He relaxed and counted to 10 before using a technique Bra had discovered.

He concentrated on his finger tips and his toes, slowly letting his ki travel up the bones, blood veins and muscles. Repairing the damage as the ki progressed to his body center and internal organs. Once that had been taken care of he let a sigh of relief, the pain had stopped as did the stiffness he felt.

Then he opened his eyes again and tried to sit up, he smiled in victory and tried to get out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He frowned when he found himself restrained by something; he looked down at his waist and saw something brown and furry snaked around his mid section.

He raised an eyebrow and followed it until it attached to the cutest arse he had ever laid eyes on. His second eyebrow rose to join the first as he realised who was in his bed.

Three words came to mind '_What… the… fuck_!'

He tried to remember what happened to get the woman in his bed and his hand flew back to his neck. '_Oh, shit!_'

He widened his eyes at the woman in his bed and his eyes went immediately to her own neck, she too had a bite mark, he tried to remember what had happened. They had fought, he frowned, she had beat him up, he beamed suddenly very proud of himself realising he had reached the second level but that was also quickly replaced with a light blush. They had made out; they had out right made love in the middle of nowhere!

He scratched his head, how the hell did he get back again? He suddenly chuckled as the memory came back to him.

_Flashback_

Trunks had woken up sometime after, he felt cold and he was still too groggy to remember or realise anything, still running on basic functions. He hoisted himself to a sitting position and looked down at the woman who had been huddled against him for warmth. He smiled at her and bent down, kissing his bite mark. _'Mine'_ he shivered again and looked around for his clothes before remembering she had disintegrated them. He looked at her own torn clothing that was still discarded beside them, he smiled sheepishly.

He got up, gathering her to him before taking off towards home. He landed on his balcony and kicked open the door, he laid the sleeping woman in his bed and smelled it, she had been right, it did smell bad and he felt slightly annoyed to be laying his mate in a bed that smelled like countless other women.

His head snapped at the door as it burst open; Bulma was in the doorway in her bath robe and fluffy slippers. He had raised an eyebrow, Bulma just gapped like a fish out of water at his nakedness and then when her eyes landed on Miraya she had gone at least 10 different shades of red before slamming the door closed and running off to her own bedroom, presumably to tell Vegeta what had happened.

Trunks just shrugged and looked back down at the peaceful sleeping form of his woman. He got in bed and wrapped his arms possessively around her, he smiled as he felt her tail wrap around his leg again and heard her light purring.

_End flashback_

He took the furry appendage and unwrapped it from his waist, getting up he grabbed a pair of jeans, boxers and a t-shirt heading for the shower in his private bathroom. After a quick wash he dried off and got dressed, he was starving.

Trunks walked out of the bathroom, a quick glance to the bed told him she was still sleeping. He got out a long shirt and set it on the bed side table and took two senzus beans from his private stash, he gulped one and set the other beside the shirt. He had a feeling that if she woke up next to him she would kill him first then ask questions.

He grabbed an elastic and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the steps tying his long hair in a ponytail and walked in the kitchen announcing his good mourning to everyone there.

"So boxer boy" Bra grinned evilly "how bad where you beat up last night?"

"Yeah, they told me you ran in some trouble during the night" Pan said wide eyed.

He smirked; Pan had stayed over to sleep. And judging by her innocent face she slept right threw the whole thing; he had envied her ability to go positively dead when she slept, there could be an earth quake and she would sleep right threw it; Armageddon couldn't even wake her up!

"For your information, I turned SS2, and as you can see I am still alive" Trunks said casually sitting down and grabbing the nearest plate of pancakes.

Goten tilted his head to the side, getting a good view of his best friends neck "ouch, that must of hurt" he commented his own mouth full. He had come early with all his things, ready to go at a moments notice.

Vegeta merely smirked, in his peripheral vision he could see Bulma blushing, probably remembering what she had witnessed last night.

"Is Miraya ok?" Hiusen suddenly asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, well I think she is, she's still sleeping" he said blushing slightly and stuffing his mouth with pancakes, hoping they would change the god damned subject already.

Trunks felt something weird, like a strange 6th sense, Miraya was awake, and she was down right pissed off. He couldn't help but shrink in his chair as he felt her annoyance and disbelief. Paku watched him and chuckled, "I suggest you wait a bit" he said with a knowing smile on his face, Taorei just giggled and continued with her conversation with the 2 other girls. Trunks gulped his pancakes as best he could without choking and glared at Vegeta who seemed to be enjoying himself just a bit too much in his own personal opinion.

Miraya groaned her hand going to her forehead, she felt like she had just been flattened by a space shuttle, repeatedly. She rolled over on her back and opened her eyes staring at the ceiling, letting her body wake up. The first thing that assaulted her senses was the smell of the room she was in, it smelled like… her eyes widened in disbelief as the other smells registered. She jumped up ignoring her body's protest and inadvertently fell out of the bed. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head she glared at the bed, quite disgusted with the piece of furniture and waking up in the filthy retched smelling room '_why the hell did I wake up here anyways'_ she growled and wracked her brain trying to remember. Then her eyes went wide and she felt anger bubbling inside her, '_oh he didn't!_' her hand flew to her neck and she gingerly touched the bite mark '_he… did'_

"Wait till I get my hands on you" she growled out trying to get to her feet.

It took her a few times before she finally managed to get up, leaning on a dresser for support. She was sore all over, and she glared at herself in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts and gashes. She dragged herself to the bathroom smirking slightly as she felt him, he was nervous of her. She smiled at that, fortunately for him his punishment would have to wait; she needed to get to the ship today, too many things that needed to be done for their departure.

She got into the shower and let the hot water run over her sore muscles as she stretched them carefully, wincing every now and then. When she got out of the bathroom, a towel around her she let her gaze fall around her, she saw the shirt that had been laid out for her as well as bean. She frowned, wondering if it was a joke or something. She shrugged and munched on the bean and then swallowed. The effect was immediate, her whole body was healed, granted not fully but at least she could move without support and her energy was back in full. She smiled and flexed her arms, they where still sore, she needed to go spend a few hours in a regeneration tank, damn him! She took the shirt and put it on, she was so hungry, but then again, she had more important things to do.

She left the room and walked to her own room, picking up her few belongings she put on her boots, gloves and armour, securing the sash around her waist. It wasn't too bad; the shirt provided a skirt like effect when she wore her curve hugging armour.

Holden would be happy to see her again, she smiled, and he had thrown a fit when she had refused to bring him along.

Miraya walked out of her room, her stride still had a limp to it, and she spotted Hiusen who was coming up the stairs. She smiled at her younger sibling.

"I take it your leaving?" Hiusen observed, the fact that she did not weir her armour in the house yesterday, but suddenly have it on today was curious enough.

"Yes, I have to get the ship ready to leave, and I promised Holden I would come back in 3 days time… and I also need a regeneration tank" she replied casually and Hiusen nodded although with a slight knowing smile. "Get everyone ready and on the ship by tonight, we leave as soon as possible"

Hiusen nodded again and went in his room gathering his things after wishing his sister a safe trip. After having gathered everything he went down stairs to go warn the others.

"Everyone who is leaving and has not packed yet should do so now or for ever rest in piece" Hiusen announced walking in the living room where they where all sitting comfortably.

Pan looked up from her glass of juice and chocked, coughing loudly. Bra giggled and started rubbing her best friends back; Hiusen had entered the room without his shirt on, obviously trying to get the young woman's attention.

"So when are we leaving?" Goten asked looking at his niece giving her a wondering stare.

"Miraya wants us on the ship by tonight" Hiusen answered, although a bit muffled as he was putting his shirt on.

"WHAT!" Bra cried "I haven't packed and I have to go shopping for new cloths and –

"Then I suggest you get started princess" Goten teased earning a glare from said princess.

"Where is Miraya?" Trunks suddenly asked.

He could not sense her in the huge house and he was beginning to fidget and getting very annoyed at this sudden need to have her by his side and, well, have his wicked way with her again in the privacy of a room that did not, preferably, already smell of a dozen other women.

"She went back to the ship because she needed to prepare for our departure and go see Holden, she also briefly mentioned a regeneration tank" he answered carefully.

Trunks expression darkened so much that Goten had scooted closer to Paku on the other side of the couch, newly mated males where extremely possessive of their new mates, until the female had the males smell as a permanent addition to their own smell. Female hormones could still trigger a reaction out of non-mated males even if she was marked and needed the males smell on her as a sort of warning bell, it was the same principle for the male who needed the females smell on himself. It nullified the mating effects.

"Who is Holden?" Pan asked curiously breaking his thoughts.

Holden, a males name, Trunks' ki started to rise at an alarming rate. She was going to see a male after they had just mated!

"Holden is her son" Taorei said loudly enough to pierce threw the males rage.

The effect was instantaneous, it was like shutting off the kitchen light and Bra spoke up before he could.

"She has a son?!"

"Well technically her son, she adopted him after the fight with Snow and her army." Hiusen said clearing his throat.

"He's a 7 year old on a permanent sugar high" Taorei giggled at Trunks visibly relaxed.

That is until reality dawned on him. The woman had a kid! That meant he was now technically the kids father… oh crap!

"Wait you said the war was 6 years ago, she adopted the kid when she was 17 years old! And if he's 7 now… Wow" Goten trailed off.

"She took care of me and Holden as best she could, as well as take up the role of leader. Considering how young she was at the time I think she did a pretty decent job holding the blood thirsty saiyens in line" Hiusen grumbled.

"Plus she adopted him to prove a point to the older saiyens. They refused to care for a baby that was a third class. You would have cringed at the way she yelled at the elders and their absurd beliefs about power limits. As a result of hard training the kid is the strongest of his age and is also on the verge of getting into the S class" Paku stated with warmth and respect apparent for his female leader. "She told them all that the saiyen race could not survive if they kept up their ridiculous beliefs"

"Yes well" Taorei declared jumping to her feet "Time to pack and go shopping, what ever that is, so we can leave and be on the ship as soon as possible before Trunks-sama actually destroys something."

Goten chuckled but stopped and went strait faced as soon as his buddy stabbed him with his glaring eyes.

"That and also before Miraya kills Pietmah and Tsuma" Hiusen chuckled.

"And who they?" Pan asked curiously.

"Tsuma you will love to hate and as for Pietmah, well she is sort of the captain of TTS" Paku sighed getting up and wrapping an arm around Taorei, leading her to their room to pack up their few belongings.

"TTS?" Trunks asked Hiusen as he was helping Pan up to her feet.

"Torture Training Sessions, although I must admit she has a rivalry for the title now that we trained with Vegeta-sama" Hiusen laughed out.

"And what's S class?" Bra asked.

"normally the saiyens where divided into 3 classes depending on your power levels, the S class is for those rare that have reached the super saiyen stage. But I guess even that will have to be divided" he mused.

Mehe ok next chapter we meet the cutest little hyper monkey and the annoying Pietmah ( I love that name o.0) and also we get to go shopping and have loads of fun at the guys expense as they discover what torture it can be hehe.

Plz review, I stayed up all night writing this


	6. Shopping nightmare and lusty monkey 1

_Yeah chapter 6! So far so good I have over 700 hits so I guess my story is popular, even if fewer people review for it _

_I also started a new story in Harry Potter. It's very good and is also rated M. please visit the story and review it XD : Harry Potter and the thrones of Hogwarts._

_And I also finally finished the saiyen picture I promised you in chapter 1. __It took me 3 drafts and 2 finishes to get the good end result, and as an artist I'm still not satisfied o.0_

_Go to: http ://s126.photobucket. com/albums/p98/ panchat5001/_

_This is my bucket page. There are spaces in the link because internet sites don't seem to show here._

_And the link to the pic is: http ://i126. albums/p98/panchat5001/Saiyens. jpg_

_(Again there is no space in the link)_

_Dedicated to:_

_Chaotic Symphony, Chaotic Jinx, sssssssssnake_

_So yeah, haven't updated in a while, sorry. And because I don't believe in the lame excuse of writers block, it's just another façade to hide the fact that the writer was lazy/over worked/dumb/or just did not give a damn at that moment in time, so yeah the real reason I did not update was because… I had writers block XD _

Shopping nightmare and lusty monkey

Part 1

Miraya sped across the skies at a dizzying rate, the faster she got off this planet and in space the better. Not in the sense that she was running away from her new mate, but in the sense that she wasrunning away from herself. Everything inside her was screaming to be back to where Trunks was, to be in his arms and succumb to him but she had more important things to do.

She slowed down as soon as she came in view of the 7 pods, she made a mental note to send the pod back or one of them would be left behind. It was far too cramped in there to be 2 good sized adults, unless the 2 females shared a pod. She shrugged it off and entered the pod. After typing in her destination the door closed and the pod took off.

Miraya took great care in shielding her emotions from Trunks, right now she could read him like an open book and she knew that he was angry that she had left without telling him personally, but then again, she didn't really have a choice. His own instincts would have pushed him to make her stay by any means necessary and she could not have that.

Miraya leaned back in the one person compartment and sighed. 2 hours before reaching the ship. She opened the communication window and sent a message warning of her arrival and directions to take before she got there. Who ever was at the ships piloting stations would receive it. She stated clearly to get the ship ready for departure and to prepare a room for their female guests, one of the males would share a room with Hiusen and the other one was to share a room with her. She also stated clearly that Vegeta was not returning, but that he was sending his son to become king.

She knew that the older saiyens would not be pleased by this and that Trunks would have to prove his strength with them. She grinned evilly; if she could flatten them in one blow then Trunks had no worries at all. She completed the message and sent it along to its destination. Barely 5 minutes later, she had a confirmation sent back to her saying it would be taken care of.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Trunks, she could feel his every emotion and it made her feel slightly guilty. Newly mated saiyens never left each others presence for at least 3 days strait and here she had upped and left at one of the more crucial moments. Well, on a more positive side she would not be getting pregnant, that was the last thing on her mind as was mating, but some things you have no control over.

She breathed in deep noting that her smell had changed slightly. His smell was mixed with hers but still to week as she only spent a few hours in his presence. She contemplated whether or not she was pleased to have him as a mate. Finally deciding she was and that either way the only way to undo it would be to kill him, and somehow she knew that would not sit to well with everyone, she decided to stop worrying about it.

Miraya looked at the time on the pods command station, still an hour and a half left before reaching the ship. She made herself more comfortable and absentmindedly played with the sash around her waist. It was her mother's favorite belt, given to her by her father as a mating gift. She smiled remembering the way he always pushed them, her and her brother, in everything they did.

_Flashback_

"You're doing very well, ha ha!" A man in his mid thirties laughed as 2 adolescents fought against him.

The 2 of them glanced at each other before lugging at their father again. Each blow meeting thin air. The girl growled in frustration and kicked where her fathers head had previously been, the hit landed, only not on the right person. The boy went flying in a wall and soon burst out angry.

"Oops, sorry Hiusen I was aiming for dad" the girl smirked.

"Yeah right" the youth growled jumping for his sister.

Sarada sighed and looked at his 2 teenagers who had just effectively turned on themselves and had forgotten the main purpose of training… again. **Hourensou, his mate of now 18 years, would probably have a fit… again.**

**He was about to yell at them to stop and resume the training, all good saiyens had to learn to work as a team, key word ****_learn. _**

**He was one of the luckier ones, having escaped from their exploding planet in the nick of time with a few survivors. The kids where not even born yet, he himself had turned 9 and his mate to be had turned 7, his father was one of Vegeta's generals who had overseen the escape. He grew up learning all he could from such a strong man. He led the remaining saiyens and taught him how to be strong and how to lead. He started to gather all saiyens as he was previously the person who oversaw all missions and who knew at all times where the 3****rd**** class baby's where being sent. Now that it was he who was leader of their great race he was pleased to see that some of the third classes had not destroyed the planets they where sent to, but had found mates and had perpetuated. Some of the pure blooded saiyens found these half breeds disgusting, others simply accepted them after watching them fight. So it was not uncommon to see a worrier with bizarre skin color or wings, what ever the other half of their genetic makeup was. **

**_"Alert Alert, Attack on the south border, and incoming enemy, all first class report to battle. Second and third class ready the ships to leave. Alert Alert"_**

The 2 teens stopped fighting immediately and looked at their father with wide eyes. The father frowned and bared his teeth.

"Hiusen, oversee the departures and make sure your mother is safe, Miraya come we will need your help"

Hiusen was not particularly pleased at being put aside, but he was one of the leading first class males, and there for his father needed him to protect the weaker members of their species. He nodded and ran off leaving his sister and father behind.

Sarada turned on his heels and headed for the main gate, they had made temporary residence on a planet to wait for all the ships to come back from their respective missions, they where to go fetch the saiyens from every planet and if those saiyens refused to come then they should leave them in piece with an offer to join them when they felt ready.

Sarada and Miraya ran out the door of the main ship and gasped. Broken and dead body's lay scattered here and there, some saiyen, others where enemy body's but there was one person that was still standing, an icea jin. The female turned and launched an energy blast towards the ships that where taking off to the safety of space but Sarada was faster sending his own volleys to destroy the blast before it reached the ships.

Never losing a beat Miraya took off and engaged with the ice monster. Sarada soon joined after making sure the ships had launched, leaving only an escape pod for their use.

The fight was of the elite level and Miraya had problems trying to keep up with the pace, she was only 17 and barely that since her birthday had been celebrated a few days ago, her father was fairing no better, even if they where tag teaming the monster.

Snow was so bored with the two of them. She had come here to get rid of the last of these pests. She had vowed to clean up and tie the loose ends with the filthy monkey race as payment for killing Freezer. Now her army was lying dead along with at least a quarter of the blasted saiyens that came to fight. And now she was fighting a little girl and an old fart that was making her loose her targets!

"Enough of this!" She growled.

The icea Jin opened her hand, as if to slap something and jumped for Miraya. In a sweeping motion she slashed the saiyen girl from her collar bone all the way down to her hip and smiled sadistically as the girl screamed in pain and collapsed in a ball clutching her bloodied body. The icea Jin turned her fingers into a fist and let her ki flow threw it, creating a blade like effect.

"Die!"

She descended her fist on the curled up body but the hit never met its intended target. Sarada had caught her fist and was struggling to get control and break the wrist but was thrown forward.

"Insolent pests!" Snow growled.

Snow brought her other hand down towards the male that had prevented her from killing the little female and in one swipe cut him in half before taking back her hand and exploding him.

Miraya sat there clutching her stomach, horrified at the execution of her father.

"Sarada!"

Miraya turned at the direction of the voice only to see her mother running towards them, a look of rage on her face, Hiusen on her heels. _'Mother? Why is she not on the ship?!' _ No sooner had the young saiyen girl thought this that she had to witness yet a second and third death. Snow had tuned around and pointing her finger towards the female and young male, let a beam of deadly energy leaver the appendage.

Red searing anger and sadness flowed threw her whole being at that moment, they where dead, all of them. She was alone now. Miraya screamed her pain and anger, letting raw power flow threw her, her dark purple hair became spiky and golden; her purple eyes became a startling green as fire erupted from her being. What happened next was nothing short of an execution. Snow was dead the minute Miraya had laid a finger on her.

She walked over to where her brother and mother lay and removed the sash around her mother's waist before noticing her brother was still breathing, but barely still alive. Their mother had taken the blunt of the blast; Hiusen opened his eyes and stared at his sister with awe and amazement before passing out from lack of blood.

_End flashback_

The computer beeped, bringing Miraya out of her memories of more painful times, she starred out of the window and looked at the huge ship that loomed before her tiny pod. It was a sphere like ship at the center, the gravity room took up the entirety of that space, and the sphere was surrounded by a sort of arrow head shape that made the rest of it, living quarters, engineering, pilot room, etc, as well as little spheres that lined the outer shell, there where 6 wholes where similar spheres would have been, they where the landing docks for the pods.

She tapped in the commands to commence the landing procedures, Once the clamps where secured and the door opened she stepped out of the pod and stretched before bending down to retrieve her bag and the box of capsules she had brought back.

Holden had been training for 2 days straight, taking his frustrations on Pietmah, his replacement trainer when his mother was too occupied to train him herself, which in any case was rare; she always found time for him.

He had only been a baby when Miraya had adopted him, both his parents had been first class saiyens, so it was a disgrace to have a third class baby, or that's what the elders had said. Hiusen had told him, although reluctantly, that no elder or female wanted him when he was found orphaned. Miraya had been the only one to rise against the prejudice and show him he was wanted and loved. She had trained him since the first time he was able to walk. For a child they would have considered it playing, but catching ki balls at age 3 and being able to fly at age 4 was a plus for him. He, in his younger days had always thought it some kind of game but when he grew older and finally understood what third class reject meant, he had become more serious because Hiusen and Miraya believed in him. Then came Paku and Taorei, he regarded them as sort of his aunt and uncle and trained with them as well. The day he had fought with a first class of his age and won was a real eye opener for the elders. He suddenly had respect and he enjoyed it.

Holden paused mid-punch and tuned his head, he felt something, his eyes widened and he broke into a huge shit eating grin, mom was back!

"Pay attention you little rat!" Pietmah growled blasting a ki wave in his direction.

Holden turned and bated the blast aside.

"Sorry old hag! Moms back and I gotta run!"

"Get back here you third class shrimp!"

Too late Holden had already run off out the door. Pietmah was an elderly woman, she was now 65 and use to be the general of a fleet, one of the rare first classes to have survived, but that was because she was pregnant at the time of the incident. Holden and Pietmah had a love-hate relationship. Meaning they loved to hate each other.

Holden rounded the corner at top speed but missed the turn on a wet floor and crashed into the wall just as Pietmah was coming out of the gravity room herself, she rolled her eyes at the youth as he rubbed his face eyes tearing up at his not so subtle blunder.

"Idiot rat face" Pietmah grumbled.

Said rat face glared at her.

"You put the water there on purpose!"

She gave a mean grin at his accusation, not answering and just letting the youth make up his own mind, she admired the kids determination to be the best he could be, and she was determined to see how far a third class could actually progress, sort of her little experiment. He gave her the royal finger before running off again narrowly missing another ki blast.

Holden ran along the corridors towards the docking pads and after rounding the last corner he saw her bending over to pick something up.

"You're back! You're back! You're back!"

"Holden ran up to her top speed and jumped on her tackling her to the ground, him sitting on her back and hugging/choking her mercilessly.

"You're back! You're back! You're back! You're back! Your bagglll…"

Miraya made a growling noise as pain shot threw her body, she was not expecting the surprise attack and the stiffness in her body seemed to double her tail wrapped around his throat and pulled him back off her, sitting up and catching her breath glaring at her child as he turned a bizarre shade of blue and his eyed buggered out of their sockets as he made choking noises.

"Holden do that again and I'll do more then ring your neck!" Miraya growled as she released the child.

He took several gulps of air and beamed up at her.

"Your back! You're… MATED! EEEWWWWW" He dodged the punch that his mother had sent his way and laughed as she staggered to her feet fully intent on choking him to death.

Pietmah rounded the corner and was surprised to have Holden hiding behind her and peeking out at his mother curiously as she put a hand on the wall for support. Pietmah raised an eyebrow, noticing the difference in her smell.

"Your mated I see, how many deaths?" Pietmah smirked.

"None, believe it or not it was a one on one and I was beaten fairly" Miraya frowned.

"Where is he then? Males never wander far from their mates." Pietmah said eyeing the docking pad expecting a strapping fighter to show up any minute now.

"I left him on earth because I had things to take care off before they all showed up"

The elder crossed her arms on her chest and smirked at this. But the conversation was cut short when the hyper 7 year old started jumping up and down begging for much needed attention from his adopted mother.

"What do you want Holden?" Miraya sighed as the elder bowed and departed.

"I want you to see my knew moves! PPLLEEAASSEEEE" He pulled off the best sad and beaten puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Miraya looked a little freaked at the unstable youth. _'Oh dear'_ she thought with slight amusement.

"Fine, but in an hour or two, I have to get things ready first" Miraya straightened up and let go of the wall she was leaning on, kami she was sore all over.

"Ok, come meet me in the gravity room 5 when your ready then" and with that said he ran off.

Miraya shook her head in amusement. He never changed. She half expected him to be like all the other saiyens, cut throat and stuff, not like this. She smiled briefly and walked towards the ships control room. She needed to talk to the pilot about their departure and then get the other crew members to stack the provisions she brought along.

Once she left the control room with all the orders she wished to be followed, including the arrangements for the guests quarters, she came face to face with the last saiyen she ever wanted to see while still vulnerable, Tsuma's large and muscular bulk walking up to her.

Miraya groaned inwardly, when she saw there was a pause in his stride as something seemed to click in his mind. He walked up to her and she herself had to step back from invasion of personal space.

"What do you want Tsuma" Miraya asked annoyed and edgy from the leering look on his face. She was starting to get second thoughts about the intelligence of leaving without Trunks by her side.

"I herd you where back and wanted to welcome you, and I see you have been… busy" He raised an eye brow suggestively at her present state.

"Actually yes, I'm mated now to a very powerful male" she mirrored his expression and was rewarded with a frown.

Tsuma's older brother had danced with her in the past and had died in the process, since Miraya was the most powerful female the species had to offer she was understandably a very good catch. Tsuma wanted her for himself and had devised many clever plans to get her but she was saved every year because her brother and Paku acted as body guards to her while she was quarantined in space for 3 days.

"That's a laugh, and who pray tell is this male?" Tsuma sneered.

He was way too confident for his own good. "Trunks, Vegeta-sama's son and our new king."

Miraya walked off leaving a surprise stricken 22 year old saiyen; she had wasted enough time with them all. Time to go see her son and then get a much needed dip in the RC to get rid of the stiffness.

She walked up to GR 5 where he said he'd wait for her after she had changed from the shirt Trunks had leaned her to her usual body suit and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Holden had on a gravity belt and was doing one finger push ups, his clothes where wet from the sweat and his dark brown almost black hair was plastered to his face and neck. He looked up when he herd the door slide open and grinned at her. Miraya walked over to the table and picked up a belt and tied it to her waist. Programming it to 100 G, she really didn't think she could handle more, she already had difficulty walking. She turned to see him taking the belt off and crouching into a fighting stance, tail whipping in anticipation and his toothy grin still in place. She smirked and lounged for him and he jumped out of her reach as was expected. The fight that took place was on an even scale and both tired quickly. Miraya had put severe handicaps to make the fight equal. She could not fly, could not turn super saiyen and her energy reserves where depleted thanks to the belt. Add the fact she could already barely move as it is and Holden who was a relentless fighter. She shot out a volley of ki blasts as a desperate attempt to end this. She had expected him to dodge them just like she had when Trunks had done the same thing to her. She did not expect him to attract all the blasts like electrons around an atom, and even less when all her attacks took her as a target.

Miraya Ran for it, managing to dodge many of her own blasts before she was thrown backwards by Holden's own blast and being finished off with the remainders of the ki balls. She laid there breathing heavily while Holden wallowed in his victory and lapped it up like a thirsty water deprived monkey.

Miraya groaned and rolled over on her stomach, reaching for the belt she deactivated it and found she felt only slightly better.

"Holden, come help me to the regeneration tanks" She moaned.

Holden came trotting by and helped her to her feet. Once inside the room she striped her sash, boots, gloves and armor. Holden tied her to the metal pallet once she lied down on it, strapping her upper arms, wrists, legs and ankles. He them put the mask on her face and asked her if she could breathe okay. After an affirmative he entered the codes that would activate the regeneration process.

Miraya breathed in deeply as the sleeping gasses started to make her feel very tired, the metal plate she was lying on went from a horizontal position to a vertical one in a tube like glass container. After the door slid shut and locked green liquid started to fill the tank at an impressive rate, soon she was under water and sleeping. Quite oblivious to what was going on around her.

_Part 2 will be with the gang back on earth. Tell me what you think of my drawings XD_


	7. Authors note

Authors note 

hey guys, i'm sorry i have not updated since forever. i'm writing in a public library right now and only have a few minutes before i get kiked out.

in short my Pc got a virus the other day adn i lost EVERYTHING, this includes the next 2 chapters i was dying to post /cry /cry.

i'm so sad now i have to start over again...

ouiiiinnnnnnn 

in hopes to get at least 1 of the 2 chapters retyped and sent by the end of next week. my version of windows XP is an old version that does not work properly so i have to get it from someone else.

anyways.

sorry again guys.

Panchat 


	8. Shopping nightmare and lusty monkey 2

Yeah! Chapter 7 already XD thanks for those who review I love you guys (and girls) a lot, and for those who do not review 'sticks tongue out at readers' bleh!

In the last chapter I did a sort of name game: Sarada is the Japanese word for salad and hourensu means spinach XD

Oh and I will be posting on my live journal for that other story I can't post here, I already posted the summary and the prologue so if your interested go see and tell me what you think. (The story is to die for by the way XD) http:// panchat. livejournal. com/

And yeah, I finaly have my computer back, that is why I can finaly post this chapter, hugs pc I miiisssseedd you!

Shopping nightmare and lusty monkey

Part 2

Annoyed, positively annoyed and ready to kill, Trunks was growling and glaring at EVERYTHING. The next girl to give him chicky eyes was going to die! Trunks turned his head to see a petite young woman looking at him and then winking.

Oh look, here's lucky victim number one! He balled his fists as his expression darkened even more, if such a thing where possible. His ki rising as his eyes went from blue to sea green but was immediately snapped out of it when Paku grabbed his arm and hauled him off to follow the gang who left for another store.

"You need to calm down Trunks" Paku hissed forcing the prince on a bench while Hiusen stood guard beside them with Goten while the girls oo'd and Aah'd at everything.

"I can't help it, it's like my mind is going in a meet grinder!" he groaned running his hands in his hair and hissing at another girl.

Paku chuckled and sat down next to him, helping him calm down by keeping his attention else where.

"It's normal. Your saiyen instincts have finally kicked in and it's making you very edgy"

"Why, Dad doesn't act this way with mom" he closed his eyes hoping to block out the images of the drooling girls, it never bothered him before, he actually usually likes the attention.

"First Vegeta-Sama is not mated to your mother and second… I really do think he'd kill for her."

Trunks thought about that for a moment and seemed to remember Bulma huffing on how Vegeta had killed Yamucha. He had asked his dad why and he had just shrugged, saying he was in the way. He later admitted that Yamucha held Bulma's smell on him and it intrigued him to no end and killed Yamucha because he could not concentrate properly. It had been a surprise for him to meet the girl in question on Namek. This little memory amuse Trunks a little and he calmed down and opened his eyes.

"When is it going to stop bugging me so much?" he asked in a lighter tone.

"When your clamed is complete, and even then, you'll kill ANY male that even looks at your mate in any way that displeases you" Hiusen answered looking around.

Paku smirked and Trunks got the feeling he had experienced said event and killed the person in question.

"What do you mean by clamed?" Trunks had a bad feeling about this.

"Right now you're running on gut feeling, it's not intelligence and you can't help it. Your mate left you in the first 3 crucial days where the bond is most fragile and can be undone. And I'm afraid you won't calm down until you've claimed her again… and your saiyen side will not be appeased until Miraya understands where her place lies."

Funny how fast a good humor can go down the drain if your reminded why you where angry in the first place. Trunks felt threatened and he wanted to leave NOW. She was going to wish she never left him.

Trunks growled and Paku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Look on the bright side, she won't get pregnant" Hiusen chuckled while Goten grinned.

"…pregnant?" Trunks half whimpered.

"Why do you think females initiate dances in the first place, because they get bored or something? What's the fertility cycle of the human females?" He smelled pheromones on one out of 5 women.

"Once a month" Goten said while Trunks tried to do the math in his head to see if he would become a dad yet or if he was safe.

"Saiyen women are fertile once a year, and you have a window of 2 days to get the female pregnant" Paku said sniffing the air again and taking in account that humans had a strong fertility rate for such weak physical body.

"So basically if I don't touch her then I won't be a daddy just yet… but I won't calm down until I make love to her again…" Trunks scratched his head, how much more twistedly complicated could things get? "I don't even love her!" he ground out.

"And your point is?" Hiusen asked eyebrow rose.

Trunks was about to reply but was suddenly dragged off by a very hyper Bra who had just seen the prettiest shawl that looked very much like the belt Miraya wore around the waist but had gold threading in it to make a sort of vine like design.

Trunks looked at the piece of cloth and glared at it, Bra eeped as she jumped to grab his hand before it disintegrated the offending piece of material.

"Listen boxer boy! Take a chill pill NOW!" Bra hissed.

"Bite me shrimp!" Trunks ripped his hand away from his sister.

"Can't, Miraya already did, and besides, you're my brother" She countered but ran for it when Trunks whirled around murder in his eyes.

"Bra I'll rip you apart!" He shouted and started after her but was stopped again as Paku, Goten and Hiusen restrained him and forced him to calm down again.

They spent the day at the mall, fighting with Trunks and begging the girls to hurry it up before the earth was destroyed. When they got home they packed everything up and after tearful goodbyes from Bulma and the traditional 'Hng' from the emotionally constipated Vegeta, they where finally flying with their capsule sized luggage to the pods.

Trunks and Paku had continued their conversation from the mall while Trunks was packing his stuff and was more or less please with what he found out. Love was not required in the relationship. You could even hate the other person and curse the air they breathed but you where stuck together. Such relationships usually ended up with one killing the other because it was the only way to undo the bond but usually the female was already pregnant by then. The high instincts during the first 3 days assured at least 1 offspring from any mating.

Attachment could eventually form after some time but usually it never went past the need to procreate. Now that there where more third class saiyens that have been raised in other cultures they where surprised to find many saiyens needing this thing called love and affection, so such feelings eventually bloomed between the 2 mates.

Paku had known Taorei because Miraya had sent the 2 on a mission and they had the chance to get to know each other. She had been 24 at the time and he 27, Taorei had just come back from a mission with her mother that had taken the better part of 3 years and as for himself he had steered clear of females so he did not have to mate. Taorei had gone in heat during their mission. He had nearly been castrated and almost lost an arm to the second class female before he over powered her.

Trunks spent the entire 2 hours musing on what will come of this situation and was more then pleased when they started to see the space ship in his view. And unsurprisingly he was the first one off the damn pod. He sniffed the air and caught Miraya's scent although very faint it was still there and it seemed to calm him and excite him at the same time.

"Guys your back!" a child's voice yelled with joy.

"Hey Holden" Hiusen greeted picking the child up and throwing him around before putting him back down.

"Pietmah was busy and asked me to show you guys around" his child manners had suddenly turned professional and Bra found it pretty cute.

Trunks approached the little group, he had been sniffing around and found the pod his mate had come back in and decided to get back to the others. He raised an eye brow when he looked at the kid in front of him; he smelled a bit like Miraya and concluded that he must be her adoptive son. The kid had turned around and looked at Trunks before his eyes went wide.

"AAHHH!! You're the guy that mated my mom! OUCH! "Holden started rubbing the back of his head while looking at a glaring Hiusen who had just punched the back of his head.

"Manners young man" Taorei giggled

Holden pouted and then said he was sorry, giving them all a bow. They then walked the halls of the ship until they reached the living quarters. Paku and Taorei bid them goodbye, saying they would come get them for breakfast tomorrow and disappeared threw a door. Next off was a closed quarters for both girls who entered giggling and eager to check it out. Then Hiusen made a stop in front of his door and Holden stopped him.

"Mom said one of the males had to bunk with you, uncle"

"And what about the other male?" Hiusen asked raising an eye brow.

"She said the other male was sharing her bed" Holden answered innocently.

Trunks had rounded on Goten so fast it was almost scary; Goten himself had jumped up in surprise before diving in the room before he was thrown in by his best friend.

Now that it was just Trunks and his … son… they made it to a completely different wing of the ship before the child turned around and opened a door letting Trunks go in first before going in himself and running up to a couch and jumping on it.

The living quarter they where in was quite spacious, Trunks was presently in a sort of living room with couches and a coffee table, there was 2 doors on the right side and an open space that lead to a mini-kitchen with another door on the left side. He went to the right side and opened the door nearest to him, it was a bathroom. The toilet seemed a bit off from what he was used too and there was the sink with cupboards beside it. The tub itself was more like a hole in the floor that dipped down in a sort of basin with fresh warm water flowing in it on one end and out on the other. The water was cleaned in one of the tanks at the side of the room, warmed in the second tank before returning to the sink, toilet or bath.

The next door was a very spacious bedroom, a king sized futon type bed that was held up with a simple base and the headboard was of ornate wood design. The closet in the corner had a few clothing in it. Feminine yet nothing resembling dresses or skirts. In one corner of the closet there where shelves that contained some armor pieces that where also for women.

Trunks only presumed that the door on the other side of the living room was the kids room so he stopped his exploring there and decapsuled one of his clothe bags, starting to stuff them in the appropriate places.

When Trunks finally had finally put everything away and he was out of the room he noticed the kid still on the sofa looking at him with interest.

"You're funny" he said with a smirk.

"And how's that?" Trunks replied with a raised eyebrow sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Your hair's purple and you don't have a tail like all of us, even the other hybrids have tails"

"My mother cut my tail when I was born" Trunks smiled back and laughed at the wincing face the child made as he grabbed his tail protectively.

"So what was it like where you came from?" Holden asked sitting up as if for a good story, still clutching his tail.

"I'll tell you some other time… where is Miraya. I need to see her now"

"Oh, mom is in a regeneration tank. She should be out in a few moments too." Holden jumped up and headed for the door, ready to show the way to the chamber.

"It's ok, I'll figure my way around" Trunks said heading for the door.

"Ok, I'll go see uncle then"

Trunks walked around the ship, mostly using his sense of smell. He had traced her steps all the way to the regeneration chambers. He was surprised to find 5 doors in the hall way. Each of them where numbered and he stopped in his tracks, he smelled another person there and he could honestly say he felt very threatened at the moment.

He walked to the door and opened, he took in the room before him, there where 4 tanks on each side all of them where connected to 4 main tanks at the end of the room, the first filtered the greenish liquid, the second and third tanks stored the liquid and the fourth warmed it before shooting it back into the tanks.

Trunks looked at the last tank on the far end of the room, it was occupied and there was also another male in front of the tank. Trunks tried beating down the growing need to kill and approached. The stranger turned and gave Trunks a disdainful look before turning back to the tank, running a hand over the glass surface, a possessive look in his eyes.

"Can I help you hybrid?" The male sneered.

Trunks had a feeling that if you where to look up the guy's dictionary, Vermin and Hybrid would be side by side… he liked the guy already…

"I'm looking for Miraya, have you seen her?" Trunks asked patiently, ignoring the attitude of the male in front of him and knowing full well where she was.

"Yes, but she's still in the tank. She should be out of it in a few minutes. But she won't be able to take care of any maters you may have." The male kept caressing the glass and Trunks was fighting for every ounce of control to not rip that hand off.

"And why, pray tell is that?"

"My mate and I have things to –"

He never finished what he was about to say as Trunks had grabbed his throat and sent him hurling to the wall. When the male opened his eyes again it was to see a very enraged super saiyen 2 grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up the ground.

"W-what… who are you"

"My name is Trunks Vegeta Brief, Miraya is MY mate and if you ever even lay an eye on her I will kill you. Is that in any way unclear to you" Trunks snarled.

After a gurgling sound from the male in question Trunks tossed him aside and conjured an enormous ki ball and glared at the male as he ran for his life at the sight of the mighty saiyen.

Once he was gone Trunks took in a shaky breath to try to calm himself. Concentrating hard he reabsorbed the ki into his body and opened his eyes when a click was herd.

He turned to see his mate Miraya in the tube, sleeping peacefully while her body repaired itself. The beeping sound came again and the liquid started to drain. The door opened and the platform she was tied up against went from the vertical position to its horizontal position. Trunks took a moment to look at her and smiled, true he did not love her but the attraction was there none the less.

He looked around and saw a high tub in the corner of the room with a similar platform in the tub. He turned back to his sleeping mate and took off the oxygen mask. Trunks moved to the computer and punched in the codes to unlock the straps. Once that was done he held her to him in a sitting position, slowly unzipping her now wet body-suit.

Now that she was naked Trunks found himself staring down at her, trying to memorize her curves, the first thing he saw was the long scar that ran from her left shoulder, down between her breast, across her smooth toned stomach to end on her right hip.

Trunks found himself quite calmed by the sight of her, his honor prevented him from doing what his saiyen side wanted, the girl was unconscious, there fore he was not allowed to do such things. He picked her up gently and went towards the bath in the corner of the room

Trunks too k hi time bathing her, more out of satisfying his own unbearable cravings and appeasing his instincts and desires, after drying her off he wrapped her in a towel grabbed her things and headed to their room.

Satisfied that Holden was not there Trunks closed the door to their room and laid the sleeping form of his mate in their bed, after stripping his own clothing Trunks got in bed behind her, spooning her form and letting his ki wrap itself around them, making sure his signature would permanently imprint her own and vice versa. After a few moments Trunks entered a forced sleep as he felt Miraya's tail wrap itself around his leg.

Yay done! Don't forget to review. And next chapter I will be trying my hand at describing different hybrids XD


End file.
